Fatty Cat 2.0
'Fatty Cat 2.0 '''is the second PC game released for ''Fatty Cat. It was released on November 30, 2014. New additions to the game are still being added, and all the main characters were made available on February 25, 2015. Screenshots > New Additions Many new additions were added from the first game: *Characters you can interact with *Quests to get characters items *Animated objects *More weapons and items with descriptions *HP and MP *Money and XP *Health instead of lives *A save slot (4 slots) *A viewable inventory *Background music *More characters *Secret areas *Shops you can buy/sell in *Interactable vending machines/jukeboxes *A party of different characters you can play as *Houses and buildings *Water and lava *Different dimensions *You can jump and walk diagonally *A way to sort through weapons during battle *Enemies that fight back and defend themselves A few things remain from the original game, such as the two Falcon Punch variations and the diamonds. However, the diamonds are used for trading rather than points. Characters Playable Characters *Sheldon - Main playable character, already unlocked *George - Unlockable in the Cat House after finding ten Internet Shards *Joe - Unlockable in the Hell dimension after beating Lord Trollzar and finding five glow sticks *Kyle - Unlockable in The Joe Zone after unlocking Joe and finding fifteen Light Blue Feathers *Bill - Unlockable in the Krusty Krab, needs an air helmet and oxygen tank *Jessica - Unlockable in the second section of the Minecraft area after finding one Valentine's Card Other Characters *Nail - Found in Nail's House, gives you his Ice Tomahawk if you find his attorney badge *Mario - Found in The Internet, needs five Plates of Spaghetti *Lord Trollzar - Found in The Internet, needs to be defeated to recieve the Internet Key *Sheldon's Second Owner - Found in his and Sheldon's house, gives advice *Smith - Runs the fish shop, can buy Rainbow Fish off him *Da Doctor - Runs the hospital, can buy Herbs off him *Danny's Diner Janitor - Janitor at Danny's Diner *Danny - Found in Danny's Diner, you can't interact with him *Dan - Found at the start of the game, needs a bottle of Ghost Glue *Minecraft Villager - Found in Minecraft house, gives you an Emerald Key for one Diamond *Diamond Salesman - Found in Jewel Shop, can buy Diamonds off him *Dan's Cousins - Found in the Hell dimension guarding Joe *Multiplier Alien - Found in area next to Jewel Shop after receiving Nail's Ice Tomahawk Limited Edition Characters *Josh - Unlockable in the Joe Zone after finding 7 2015 Party Hats Themes Original Theme The original theme of the game features basic backgrounds with detail, roads that can lead you to different areas, and characters you have to find objects for. The outside background music is from level 1 of the game Shovel Knight, the music heard inside shops is the theme of the Wii Shop Channel, and the music heard in the Internet and Joe Zone is Taswell ''from ''Minecraft. Christmas 2014 Update This update, which was launched on December 5, 2014, featured all the grass being covered up with snow. It also introduced the ocean area and changed the background music to a snowy tune from Animal Crossing: City Folk. Also, a Christmas tree was added to the interior of the Cat House. New Year's 2015 Update The New Year's 2015 update, launched on January 12, 2015, kept the grass as snow, but added a limited edition character, Josh, to the game. If you didn't find 7 2015 Party Hats for him by the end of March, he would be gone. The Cat House was redecorated and the extra room in the school read "HAPPY 2015!" rather than "RANDOM ROOM". Valentine's Day 2015 Update This update, launched on February 13, 2015, changed the appearance of the snow to snow with small flower petals scattered about. It also added Jessica as a playable character, as well as more areas in the ocean to explore. The text box color changed to light blue, and a jukebox was added into the starting map, the main function of it being to play music discs for different music tracks in the game. Spring/St. Patricks Day/Mr. Krabs Day Update This update, launched on February 25, 2015, added Bill as a playable character. Also, the snow and abyss dimensions were added. The Krusty Krab was added with interactable charcaters from Spongebob Squarepants. Rex was added as a limited time playable character, and the Aeternus was added as a boss. The snow was changed back to grass, as well as the background music changing back to the default. Items Below is a complete chart of the items found in Fatty Cat 2.0. Trivia *This game was released unfinished, but this was intentional. More additions are being added on while still open to the public. Category:Games